


Sweet Emotion

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make me feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman**
> 
> Originally posted 6-22-05

Cuddy doesn't linger at the door, just barges in and stops at the edge of his desk, hands on her hips, breasts rising and falling rapidly. "You want to tell me what this is about?"

He doesn't look up past her breasts. He leans forward, resting his chin on his hand and stares at them, fighting his smile as her nipples tighten. The pale peach silk conforms around them and her breathing hitches, but she keeps tapping her foot, her hands on not moving.

"You bastard."

He finally looks up and smiles at her. The door is shut as she walks around his desk and sinks down on his lap, her knees pressing into his thighs as he slides her skirt up hers to find the clips of her garters. Wilson fingers them then bypasses them, sliding his fingers up to her underwear, rubbing them against the saturated fabric. "God, I love it when you're mad at him."

Cuddy gasps as his fingers slide past the material and press against her clit. Her hands curl around the back of his chair, nails digging into the rough cloth as his teeth graze over her nipple. "I don't know," she breathes roughly. "At the rate I get mad at him, you're going to get bored with me."

Wilson laughs as he pushes his fingers inside her, his thumb continuing to move over her clit. "Not bored. But eventually, I am going to need a new chair."  



End file.
